Double Identities
by KuronekoXIII
Summary: STOPPED Summary:A baka Mikan. A candy. Stand still Disease. A confused Natsume. An emotionless Hotaru. A shocked Ruka. And TWO Mikans? What on earth happened? Read and Find out! NxMx? Please review after you read! I really appreciate your comments! Thanks


**Double Identities**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **A baka Mikan. A candy. Stand still Disease. A confused Natsume. An emotionless Hotaru. A shocked Ruka. And TWO Mikans? What on earth happened? Read and Find out! NxMx?

**Please review after you read! I really appreciate your comments! Thank you very much!**

It was sunny Monday morning and everywhere is peaceful, with the exemption of class 2-B( middle school division). As always the class is very chaotic but some things have changed, instead of paper plains flying love letters are scattered and those love letters are for thy only, Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka has some too but not that many, cause people are scared of Hotaru Imai, the infamous inventor of the middle school division. Ruka and Hotaru are not going out; it's just a matter of master-to-servant relationship. No need to mention who is the master.

Anyway, so things have really changed especially on Mikan. She no longer has pigtails, instead, she wears her hair in pony or half and sometimes she even let it down and adds a strawberry clip**.(a/n: you know what the strawberry clip is for Xp) **Almost everything about her has changed, her hair, her body which now have curves(but still developing), a little chest and all, but two things did not change no matter what, her hugging and flinging herself to Hotaru every single day and her ever so warming and undying SMILE.

Mikan may have become mature physically, mentally and emotionally, but her trust and forgiving nature and all positive sides of her never wavered. She became a little more feminine but only to other people, to her friends, she's still the old and innocent Mikan and she will always be.

Natsume, on the other hand is still the same old cocky bastard and a jerk who is always there to pest Mikan. But other than him grower taller becoming more handsome than he already is, nothing has changed. More specifically, the fact that he loved MIKAN.

Like Natsume, the others like Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Sumire, Kitsuneme and Mochu, they all changed physically a lot, but emotionally and mentally, they are almost still the same. They do adapt to people their age but they really don't have anything great to flaunt about. In short, their growth is average.

For Hotaru and Ruka, their relationship from blackmailer to blackmailee , it improved, I don't know if this is what you call an improvement, to master to servant. (AN: don't you think that's better? Hehehe) Hotaru became the middle campus solitary queen because of her collected beauty and her arctic attitude. Ruka, really grew up, he lost his girly features and really became a man, except when his with Hotaru, he always looses his cool when his with her.

-

-

-

It was a normal Saturday morning and Mikan was walking on the hallway, on her way to Hotaru's lab. They agreed to see each other and go to central town to buy their 'necessities' as girls. And so she arrived to her designated place, she knocked 3 times to the door but no one answered.

"Hotaru?? Are you in there?" still no response.

"Hotaru, if you are not going to answer I'm barging in!" she said. But still no answer.

She decided to o inside only to find an room with no Hotaru in sight. She went near the center table and saw there a letter. It said:

_Mikan,_

_I have a very important meeting._

_Go ask somebody else to go with you to central town._

_And don't go trashing my lab or you'll be dead._

_Hotaru_

_P.S_

_There is something for you in the refrigerator_

_From your grandpa_

_It's a small pink box._

And thus the letter ended.

"Mou! Hotaru! Why do you always ditch me??!!" she said as she stomped towards the refrigerator.

_A small pink box….._

When she opened the ref's door, she found two pink boxes of the same size.

"Which one is for me? Nah! Maybe grandpa sent Hotaru chan a package also, it doesn't matter which is which" she exclaimed as she rushed towards the lab's door.

Meanwhile

Natsume is sitting with his back on his new favorite sakura tree, since they moved to a new building, he found himself a new one. He was quietly reading his newly bought manga when someone sat opposite to (the other side of the tree, I mean) him.

_Ruka_

He assumed since the person did not say anything. For the past years only Mikan and Ruka dared to sit beside Natsume. When it is noisy, it is Mikan, if it is peacfull and quite, then it is Ruka. That is pretty much his observation.

After along 30 minutes of long silence, Natsume broke the silence, giving the poor gods a heart attack.

"Ne, why are you so quite? Is something wrong?" he asked out of the deep deep blue of curiosity, he went around the other side of the tree.

Instead of seeing Ruka, he saw Mikan, peacefully sleeping under the shade of the beautiful tree.

Natsume was caught of guard, seeing her stunning features, her long eye lashes reflecting the light passing through the leaves, her strawberry flavored lips, with her brunette locks slowly dancing with the calm breeze, touching her angelic face. _Who wouldn't be caught off guard with that, seeing a girl under the shades of trees, with the wind flowing her hair that makes her look like an angel sent from above?_

Gathering up the shattered pieces of Natsume's cool. He took his manga and threw it to the sleeping lass.

"Oi! Baka youjo, wake up!" he said as he shrugged Mikan.

He knew that Mikan is a ver heavy sleeper, but he didn't new that the girl could slip like a stone. He shook her again but nothing happened. He tried to burn her hair out of annoyance but it was quickly nullified. Eventhough Mikan is asleep; her nullifying alice is still active. He tried to do everything to wake up the girl but to his dismay, she still remained there. Calm and serenely sleeping.

When he was about to retort to violence and kick the sleeping girl, he accidentally stepped on a small pink box, he took and examined the small box that look like a miniature fluff puff container. He opened the box and saw nothing. Then when he turned it upside down, he saw it.

_**Made exclusively by**_

_**Imai Hotaru**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

So I hope you guys like this one, it's my first time making this kind of fics, humor. I always write drama and such. So please do review! I'll try to update as soon as I can, swear!!

Here's additional info:

All of the gang are 14 years old in this fic. They are in 3rd year middle school and this occurred at around spring time. I'm still not sure yet of the day.

Ja ne minna!

Kahren-chan


End file.
